fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magic Objects
Summon Creature Potion With Will level 5, it summons Balverines, stil. Still what? Innosense 09:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Force Push More correctly it should be called "Force Knockdown" (not really, making a joke) since it neither pushes nor pulls, it simply knocks the enemy down (often in the exact same spot they were standing). Mictlantecuhtli 13:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Gauntlets In my recent playthrough, I noted that Theresa says "You have the power within but you don't have the means to use it" when getting the first gauntlet. This, to me, means that without the gauntlet the Hero wouldn't be able to use Magic without them so shouldn't we put that they were created to allow the Hero use Magic instead of they were created to enhance control over Will?--Alpha Lycos 11:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The Hero of Brightwall, as a descentant of the Heroes of Oakvale and Bowerstone (And, even further back, William Black), possesses this power naturally. While Theresa does say that they give the power of use, this implies that the power over Will exerted by the Heroes of the Fable games (That is, the player character) has waned over time. Over 500 years that ability has become diluted until eventually, as it is in Fable 3, magical gauntlets are required to exert full control over spells that William Black would've been able to manipulate easily. It's all a gradual change through the passage of time as bloodlines lose their importance and power to inventions and mechanics, clockwork creations such as guns giving anyone in possession a relatable level of power. I find it all quite deep, personally. CptMuddles 16:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It is my opinion that, Theresa is using the same trick that the mouse in Dumbo uses with the feather to convince the Hero that he needs something to release his innate ability. William Black discovered his "Will" power by himself. The Hero of Oakvale found his when Oakvale was ransacked and the Hero of Bowerstone needed revenge as an incentive. It is not a factor of bloodline but a weakening of belief. You could say that the gauntlet is a placebo. Garry Damrau(talk) 07:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the reason I was commenting here is that the video link on this page shows the Fable III trailer and adds little to the topic of Magic Objects. Although it is pretty to look at, it serves no purpose.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It could be a lack of training? Look, William grew up in horrible conditions, with his anger and resentfulness he probably wanted to find a way to help his family, so he had a very good incentive. The Hero of Oakvale never really had any reason to use magic until Oakvale was destroyed, he also had the aid of a Guild wish is dedicated to training Heroes. But then 500 years after that you have the Hero Of Bowerstone. Magic is quite forgetten, so most of the spells are probably in a sense rediscovered by the hero, and who knows in those ten years he/she might have been unknowingly taught by Theresa. Finally you have the Hero Of Brightwall. This hero only had combat training. No one uses Will at this point because they are experiencing a dark age of sorts. Theresa was probably pointing towards teaching, heck the Gauntlets might have been created as a training tool. In The Balverine Order it was sort of used as such. Hopefully the next Hero will be a rebirth of the Archon line. Chances are there will be. It is a world of magic. 23:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The next Hero has already been given the gauntlets to use Will. In Fable: The Journey, Gabriel is the next Hero who is taught by Theresa to use Will. As I understand it, the bloodline is continued through him.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Uh... I don't think so. The Hero of Brightwall is a prisoner to the Empress. Also Gabriel is the new Seer from what I can tell... Anyway I think the next game might start in Samarkand. I didn't mean the same gauntlets were given to Gabriel. The Triumvirate had a gauntlet. The Hero of Brightwall eventually had two and Gabriel had two as well. As far as being the new Seer, sure I agree that is his role, but doesn't Fable: The Journey say something like "When Heroes are no longer born they must be created"?Garry Damrau(talk) 06:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Adding Infoboxes for Spell Gauntlets Each of the gauntlets have their own individual pages but seem to be mishapen and seem to each be in a format of their own. Is it possible to create or include an infobox for the articles to provide an easier way of finding some information relating to the object in question? The box could include the amount of guid seals required to "purchase" the gauntlet, where on The Road To Rule you can get it and the amount of damage it can cause at certain Magic levels. WikiaWizard 19:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. should cover it; I'll add that to the existing articles and create the missing articles to add it to as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC)